Te demostrare que si puedo
by Hananasu
Summary: Naruto se cambia de Universidad, para demostrarles a todos sobretodo a su ex novio que el vale mas de lo que creen...lo se mal resumen solo lean   *SasuNaruSasu*
1. Chapter 1

En un día común y corriente como otro cualquiera, se encontraba un pelirrojo y un rubio a la entrada de una de las universidades más famosas y reconocidas de Konoha.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntaba un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarinas llamado Sabaku no Gaara a su mejor amigo casi hermano.

-nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida Gaa-chan- contesto un rubio de ojos azules, cabellos rubios como el sol y tres marquitas en cada mejilla que lo hacían ver como un tierno kitsune llamado Namikaze Naruto.

-Todavía no entiendo porque haces todo este- dijo con un suspiro el pelirrojo

-ya lo sabes Gaara es para demostrarle a toda esa gente que yo si soy alguien en esta vida- decía este con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Naruto Namikaze hijo del reconocido Minato Namikaze y la actriz Kushina Uzumaki, a sus 21 años, naruto es considerado un genio en todos los aspectos, pero este tiene una dificultad es Doncel.

Los donceles son tratados como si fueran más frágiles que una mujer, son tratados como verdaderas reliquias, mientras otros los marginan de la sociedad.

-tanto amas el futbol?-

-claro que si es mi vida- dijo este caminando

Naruto se había cambiado de universidad, porque su sueño siempre fue ser un jugador de futbol profesional, pero por su ''condición'' no fue aceptado en dicho equipo, ni pidiéndole ayuda a su ex novio Hyuga Neji quien es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad konoha, este solamente lo ignoro.

Así que decidió cambiarse de la universidad de konoha hacia la universidad Sharingan, donde entraba como Hombre no como doncel, ya que esta tenia los departamentos divididos entre hombres, mujeres y donceles, así les demostraría a todos Naruto Namikaze si puede.


	2. Chapter 2

-bueno gaa-chan creo que es el momento de despedirnos- decía este algo triste, al entrar a la universidad sharingan no tenía a nadie de amigos, estaba solo

Abrazo a gaara y lo beso en la mejilla, mientras el pelirrojo parecía que quisiera llorar

-Ya sabes Naruto de ahora en adelante actúa como todo un hombre, vístete como hombre, camina como hombre, habla como hombre, se cómo hombre, come como hombre…-

-gaara-llamo para que se callara, ya que repetía lo mismo

-si entendí, bueno mi niño nos vemos- dijo mientras se despedía de naruto ya formalmente-acuérdate cualquier cosa nos llamas y estaremos aquí como tu Ada madrina sai y yo-

Sai Hatake el novio de Sabaku no Gaara desde hacen aproximadamente 3 años

Luego de despedirse de gaara y prepararse mentalmente, entro al campus de la universidad, quedándose maravillado por la estructura de esta y los diversos edificios que tenia

-ya estoy aquí, no hay marcha atrás- decía el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el edificio administrativo y llegaba donde este, subiendo al sexto piso donde estaba el área de presidencia

-buenas- dijo llamando la atención de lo que parecía ser la secretaria del presidente-vengo a hablar con el presidente sobre mi transferencia-

-Un momento por favor- dijo esta mientras marcaba la extensión del presidente-su nombre por favor?-

-Namikaze Naruto-

-mucha suerte Namikaze Naruto el presidente lo está esperando-

Dicho esto naruto se adelantó hacia la oficina del presidente entrando en esta

-qué bueno que llegaste Namikaze-san- dijo el presidente un hombre de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos de color negro como la noche-Mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha y soy el presidente de La universidad Sharingan, mucho gusto- mientras le extendía la mano que el rubio gustoso acepto

-ya me imagino que sabrás todo sobre la universidad- el otro solo asintió

-aquí tiene el formulario, llénelo vengo en un minuto- salió fugaku dejando a naruto llenando el formulario

A eso de unos 15 minutos entro fugaku

-terminaste-

-si-mientras le entregaba el formulario y este lo veía

-a ver eres Namikaze Naruto, 21 años de edad varón, especialización medicina- dicho esto le extendió la mano- bienvenido formalmente a sharingan-

-gracias- dijo de la emoción abrazando a el uchiha mayor mientras este se quedó asombrado por la acción del rubio

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, solo me cogió por sorpresa- dijo este mientras se sentaba-otra cosa que quería hablar contigo es el dormitorio, la universidad tiene un sistema de dormitorios en el ala norte de la universidad, ahora mismo estamos algo saturados pero como me caites bien tengo el dormitorio perfecto para ti-

-gracias señor-decía el rubio emocionado-*qué suerte tengo*-

-tu dormitorio será el 23 de la sección de hombres, espero que tengas paciencia- dijo con una sonrisa que el rubio no supo interpretar-

Dicho esto el rubio salió de la oficina, mientras iba preguntando a cada persona que le pasaba por arlado donde quedaban los dormitorios de la universidad.

Ya afuera de un edificio alto color blanco con colores rojizos y azulados, y el símbolo de un uchiwa (abanico de papel), el rubio entro mientras se quedó impresionado por las decoraciones que habían en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar y entretenimiento.

-wooo, esto es mejor que mi antigua universidad- pensaba este, pero enseguida retiro sus palabras al recordar el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba hay.

Mientras iba recorriendo lo que parecía un pasillo, en cada rincón había un grupo de personas, jugando a lo animal, en otro lado hombres mirando hentai y así sucesivamente

*no puedo creerlo, alfan y al cabo son hombres*

Trato de huirle a todos esos hombres tan salvajes e idiotas y se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, cuando alfan pudo visualizar el número 23 de lo que sería su cuarto, enseguida entro a este, cerrando la puerta de golpe y apoyándose en esta, tan distraído estaba que no se fijó que tenía compañía atrás

-oye dobe... quien eres?- pregunto esa persona (me imagino que saben quien es *0*) mientras miraba al rubio que tenia de espaldas hacia el

Naruto al escuchar esa voz tan varonil y sexy se giró poco a poco encontrándose con un hombre más o menos de su edad, de cabellos colores azabaches en forma de punta en la parte de atrás, y unos ojos tan negro como un pozo sin fondo, pero lo más que le llamo la atención era que este estaba en un bóxer de color negro ajustado dejando ver su buen formado cuerpo y lo que parecía ser su paquete.


	3. Chapter 3

*no puedo creerlo ese hombre esta como quiere* pensaba naruto mientras veía detenidamente al sexy azabache de arriba hacia abajo que tenía enfrente del solo en boxers, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Dobe… te pregunte quién eres?- pregunto el moreno ya enojado porque el rubio no le contestaba, solo lo miraba detenidamente

-oh… lo siento, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo extendiéndole la mano, que el otro no acepto, dejando en vergüenza al rubio- ser tu nuevo compañero de cuarto-

-Como!- dijo el moreno al escuchar lo que el rubio decía-como que mi compañero de cuarto, quien te dijo eso-

-como que quien, pues el director de la universidad fukaku uchuha- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-dobe es, fugaku uchiha- decía este como si nada

-a ese mismo, pareciera como si lo conocieras-

-como no lo voy a conocer si es mi padre-

-a que bueno es tener un padre así-(3…2…1…)- como que tu padre teme-

-primero no me digas teme, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke y por lo que veo tu compañero de cuarto-

Aunque sasuke nunca había tenido un compañero de cuarto, no estaba del todo mal con que el rubio fuera su compañero, era lindo lo aceptaba pero nada más, además si su padre lo ponía con él, por algo debía de ser

Sasuke se empezó a vestir, mientras naruto sacaba sus cosas y las acomodaba en el cuarto, sacando se sus cosas una foto de sus compañeros de universidad, la cual llamo mucho la atención de sasuke aunque este no lo notara, lo más que le impresiono fue a ver una plasta rosa que diga una chica de cabellos rosas arlado derecho de naruto.

-oye y esa foto?-

-esta, me la tire con mis amigos de la universidad que estaba-

-así que vienes de konoha-

-claro, la conoces?-

-quien no va a conocer esa universidad, pero bueno y dime quien es la chica del pelo color de rosa

-quien sakura, te gusta?-

-no, solo te pregunte por que por su color de pelo resalta mucho en la foto-

-es sakura haruno mi mejor amiga-

*las vueltas que da la vida* pensaba sasuke

Sakura y el habían sido novio solamente por dos meses, solo por lastima estuvo con ella, no era que la quisiera ni la amara, pero estaba cansado de que siempre lo estuviera persiguiendo, y ahora resulta que su mejor amigo es su nuevo compañero.

Naruto siguió desempacando sus cosas y ordenándolas en el cuarto, cuando de equipaje saco una bola de futbol, que le había regalado su papa cuando era muy chiquito y este la guardaba como si fuera su tesoro, sasuke se dio cuenta del balón

-juegas futbol?- le pregunto a naruto

-claro soy delantero?-

-a la verdad que este mundo está de cabezas- dijo sasuke chistoso

-porque lo dices?-

-porque alguien tan afeminado como tu juega futbol-

-oye!-grito naruto ofendido- si no te has dado cuenta soy todo un hombre, además que las apariencias engañan

-bueno si tú lo dices no te voy a contradecir-

-porque lo dices no me digas que tú también juegas futbol?-

-claro dobe doy el capitán además de ser mediocampista-

Naruto al escuchar que sasuke era el capitán sus ojitos brillaron, esta era una buena oportunidad para que lo dejaran entrar al equipo y poder jugar con Konoha, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a preguntarle nada

*vamos naruto que pasa, tú no eres así, que sea guapo, sexy, frio, hermoso, precioso, no significa nada, a eso viniste ahora tienes una oportunidad aprovéchala* se decía este

-dobe te estoy hablando- dijo sasuke sacando otra vez de su ensoñamiento

-que me decías-

-que si no estuvieras aquí en la sección de hombres, parecerías doncel- dijo haciendo que naruto se asustara y abriendo los ojos a sobremanera

-claro que no soy todo un hombre-

Ni el mismo se creía lo que decía

Naruto se sintió un poco decepcionado, tanto parecía un doncel, tan delicado se veía

-oye dobe vienes?-

-para dónde?-

-para la práctica de futbol- dijo haciendo que el rubio corriera hacia donde estaba el


	4. Chapter 4

-claro-

Sasuke iba con naruto por todo el campus de la universidad, enseñándoselo hasta que llegaran hasta el área de entrenamiento.

-Dobe aquí te quedas-

-are!-decía el rubio mirando de arriba hacia abajo donde estaban

-no íbamos hacia el área de entrenamiento- decía el rubio sin entender bien

-yo dije eso?- decía el azabache burlón- porque será que no me acuerdo-

-deja eso teme además que hacemos en los dormitorios de donceles si ya te he dicho que soy un hombre…todo un H-O-M-B-R-E- decía el rubio a punto de un ataque nervioso

-no te enojes dobe, era una broma vamos- decía caminando

-Teme!- dijo naruto siguiéndolo

Luego de la pequeña broma ocasionada por sasuke, siguieron hacia el área de entrenamiento, una vez llegaron naruto se quedó sorprendido, el área de entrenamiento era cinco veces más que la de su otra universidad, y todo era de color rojo y negro, que lo hacían ver más elegante, no era para menos la matrícula de la universidad era más alta que la universidad konoha, pero valía la pena

*woo aquí es que entrenaremos, porque no me inscribí antes jeje*

-Dobe ven te enseñare al equipo*

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al área de los vestidores, donde al entrar se encontraron con varios hombres todos sin camisa y enseñando sus fuertes pectorales

*no puede ser…contrólate Naruto…contrólate* se repetía mentalmente este

-chicos!- hablo sasuke llamando la atención de los jugadores- este será su nuevo compañero, espero que se lleven con él, por hoy estará a prueba para ver sus capacidades, así que no sean cruel con el-

Los jugadores veían a naruto de arriba hacia abajo

-uchiha-san pero parece niña- decía uno de ellos

-otra vez con lo mismo- murmuro naruto con un aura depresiva, mientras sasuke había escuchado lo que este decía sacando una sonrisa de medio lado

-bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que juegue bien, entendieron- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los presentes-a hora a practicar-

-cómo eres nuevo no tienes uniforme así que toma- dijo tirándole un uniforme

-y esto?-

-que no vez es un uniforme-

-para mí-

-a menos que allá alguien más aquí-

Naruto miro hacia todos los lados viendo a ver si había alguien

-dobe te espero afuera-

Una vez que el uchiha salió, naruto se dispuso a cambiarse

-a ver de quien es esto- dijo viendo atrás de la camisa que decía el apellido del portador de esta- no puede ser- dijo mientras veía como decía con letras mayúsculas el apellido UCHIHA en ella con el número 23. Por inercia Naru se llevó la camisa hacia la nariz, aspirando el olor de esta

*que rico huele…. Que te pasa naruto….vístete*

Naru se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que se escuchaba como el uchiha lo estaba llamando desde afuera.

-no puede ser, ahora si parezco chica- decía este mirándose al espejo, y no era para menos, si el pantalón le quedaba grande pero tenía un ajustador y le quedo más o menos, pero la camisa si le quedaba lo bastante grande para que se le moviera por el lado del hombro, dejando ver la camisilla que tenía debajo.

-Dobe!-

-Ya voy-

Cuando naruto salió del probador, sintió todas las miradas sobre el

*será mi imaginación*

Imaginación si como no, no era para menos todas las personas que estaban en la cancha de entrenamiento, tenían sus ojos puestos en un chico rubio de ojos azules, que con esa ropa se veía súper violable, siguió caminando hasta pararse arlado de sasuke.

-ya era hora Naruto- decía este tratando de sonar normal- que bueno que llegaste, te presentare al equipo antes que empieces con la práctica ya que lo más que me gusta es el trabajo en equipo-

Así empezó a nombrarlos a todos mientras les decía las mejores cualidades de cada uno y sus lugares, entre ellos estaban un chico problemático llamado Shikamaru Nara, un chico con la flor de la juventud a lo alto llamado Rock Lee, uno con apariencia de perro llamado Inuzuka Kiba, el amante de los insectos Aburame Shino y el portero Chouji Akimichi.

-bueno que esperan a jugar-

Aunque naruto pareciera niña y de apariencia débil, cuando entraba a la cancha a jugar, era totalmente lo contrario, parecía un mimo hombre, todo un varón.

Empezaron el juego, el equipo que metiera dos goles, era el ganador, pero no era nada fácil, al portero era extremadamente difícil poder meter un solo gol, ya llevaban bastante tiempo jugando y ninguno de los dos equipos avía podido meter un gol.

*esto esta difícil*pensaba Naru mientras corría detrás de la bola

*ya se*

Se acercó rápidamente hacia su compañero de equipo kiba y le murmuro algo que este rápidamente capto, kiba se movió ligeramente robándole el balón al equipo contrario mientras corría con él, hasta que se la paso a Naru, que empezó a correr con ella, acercándose cada vez más a la portería, luego se la volvió a pasar kiba y este sin que muchos vieran se la paso de nuevo a naruto.

-Rasengan- grito este al patear la bola y que por inercia fue gol

-Gol!- gritaron los compañeros de este mientras lo abrazaban y celebraban

Así termino la práctica 1-0 a favor del equipo de naruto

-bueno chicos felicidades, en especial a ti Naruto, desde ahora eres un titular, bienvenido a Sharingan-

-siiii!- grito naruto mientras era felicitado por sus compañeros

-llegue tarde- decía una persona detrás de estos- me perdí jugar a Naru-chan-

Un chico de ojos negros y cabellos negros y su piel más blanca que un papel, era quien hablaba

*sai…que haces aquí* pensó naruto al sentirse descubierto, pero sabía que este no diría nada, solo llegaba y le decía Naru-chan

-copia barata llegas tarde-

-lo siento me distraje con mi cerecita-

*si gaara sabe que lo llamo así lo mata*

-eso no me interesa…naruto si no lo conoces él es sai el entrenador-

*Entrenador? Y porque no sabía nada*

-mucho gusto sai-san-

-naru-chan porque me tratas asi-decia mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche- si tú y yo nos conocemos hace cuatro años-

Eso sí que molesto al uchiha, como era eso que ellos se conocían

-por favor no digas nada- le suplico Naru a sai

-no te preocupes gaara, me informo de todo, al revés estoy aquí para ayudarte-

-gracias-

-no creen que llevan bastante tiempo abrazados- dijo sasuke con una venita en la frente

-cómo crees bastardo-

-no empieces copia barata-

-amargado-

-chicos!- grito kiba llamando la atención-miren-

-no puede ser- decía sasuke mientras otro vena más se asomaba en su frente

Y no era para menos, el equipo de porristas acababa de llegar a la cancha, pero no era eso lo que lo molestaba era que su querido hermano itachi estaba allí entre medio de ellas y ellos, ya que se formaba de donceles y chicas, vestido con una mini falta negra con una camisa roja y negra hasta más arriba del ombligo, bailando sensualmente, mientras movía sus pompones de arriba hacia abajo.


	5. Chapter 5

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- decía el rubio mientras estaba con la cabeza gacha, recordando lo que le había pasado segundos atrás.

Flash Back

-gaara contesta- decía el rubio mientras escuchaba como sonaba, pero no lo cogían en el otro lado, solo salió la contestadora.

Luego de los insultos y la burla de sus compañeros, el rubio se dirigió por todo el campus mientras se reían de él llegando hasta su cuarto, donde entro con la cabeza baja y se fue caminando hacia su cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero él no demostraría lo débil que era.

*Naruto eres un idiota, primero bailar con el hermano del capitán con pompones, maldita afición al baile, luego te metes en problemas, todo por un estúpido sonido de celular y ahora todos creen que soy un rarito*

Fin flash Back

-oye dobe porque estas deprimido-

Este inmediatamente se voltio a ver a sasuke, quien le hablaba normal, encontrándose con el uchiha más sexy que nunca

*que me pasa, porque mi corazón late tan rápido* pensaba naruto, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el uchiha lo llamaba y para colmo, estaba a milímetros de su cara.

-oye dobe es verdad lo que dicen de ti por ahí?-

-…-

-no lo puedo creer, que mi compañero de cuarto sea un rarito-

-…-

Naruto no decía nada solo escuchaba lo que el azabache le decía, bajando la mirada, cosa que el azabache al estar tan pegado de este vio rápidamente.

-no te preocupes dobe…no le creo a los bochinches de la gente- dijo para separase y revolcarle los cabellos.

-ah!- dijo naruto levantando la vista, viendo con admiración al rubio

-bueno dobe buenas noches-

-B-buenas noches-

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue un rubio, que se levantó lo más rápido posible para irse a bañar antes de que llegaran las demás personas, luego del baño tranquilo que cogió, se dirigió hacia la habitación encontrándose con un moreno acabado de levantar

*no puede ser* decía naruto sonrojado hasta mas no poder

Y como no si el uchiha estaba solamente en la parte de debajo de la pijama, y se le veía su cuerpo bien estructurado, lo que más le encanto al rubio, fue ver la cara de somnoliento del moreno y su pelo alborotado

*me imagino que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para tener el peinado que siempre lleva* dijo este riéndose de lo que pensaba

-oye dobe tanto te gusto para que te rías solo- decía el moreno seductoramente mientras se le acercaba-me lo hubieras dicho y te acompañaba al baño- dijo al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba ya aseado

-que rico hueles-murmuro este, pero antes de seguir escucho un portazo

El rubio se había ido corriendo de ahí, dejando al azabache sin terminar de decir lo que quería

-Dobe-

Luego de este pequeño incidente, la mañana y la tarde paso normal, en los salones se hablaban y bromeaban juntos con los compañeros de equipo, que no se dejaban llevar por los comentarios, pero no era todo color de rosa, siempre había alguien que odiaba al rubio y más con todos los comentarios que habían tras de este, y algunas personas lo trataban normal

-ya verás Uzumaki- decía esta persona de entre las sombras

Naruto se había despedido de sus compañeros de equipo, este iba caminado solo por los alrededores del dormitorio de varones, cuando sintió como un balde lleno de pintura caía sobre el

*que truco tan infantil* pensó este todo empapado de pintura negra para colmo

-hahahahaha- se escuchaba como se reían de el desde el tercer piso del dormitorio

Naruto corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, agradecía infinitamente el ser atleta, si no podría correr tan bien como lo estaba haciendo, trato de no llorar, pero por más que pensara que fue una tonta idea infantil, le dolía en el alma lo que le habían hecho, lloro, descargando todo lo que tenía adentro desde que entro a la universidad.

*todo esto me pasa por querer ser alguien que no soy* decía este llorando

Pero un sonido de un celular lo saco de su ensañamiento, cogió su celular manchándolo también con pintura, vio el nombre que tenía en la pantalla, abrió los ojos al saber quién era-

-Naru-chan como estas- decía desde el otro lado del teléfono

-gaara- dijo este llorando

Gaara lo noto por algo lo conocía de toda la vida

-qué te pasa Naru- decía preocupado

-gaara no puedo ya no sé qué hacer-

-cuéntame Naru-

Naruto le conto todo lo que había pasado, desde su sexy compañero de cuarto que termino siendo su capitán, hasta lo que había pasado con la pintura

-que se cree esa gente %^**- decía gaara desde la otra línea totalmente enojado

-ya verán- dijo para enganchar

-Gaa-pero ya era tarde el sabaku había enganchado

Escucho a los pocos segundo la misma melodía, pero cuando vio su celular, vio que era un número totalmente desconocido para este, así que temeroso lo contesto, llevándose una gran sorpresa.


	6. Chapter 6

Escucho a los pocos segundo la misma melodía, pero cuando vio su celular, vio que era un número totalmente desconocido para este, así que temeroso lo contesto, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Naru-chan!-grito la otra persona en la línea

-Itachi?-

-quien más…esperabas otra llamada?-

-no es eso sniff-

-qué te pasa Naru-chan…porque te escuchas así- decía itachi con voz preocupada

-nada…-

-como que nada-

-…-

-donde estás?-

-ah- dijo naruto sorprendido no se esperaba esa pregunta

-donde estás?-esta vez la voz de itachi era fuerte y severa

-detrás del edificio de presidencia- no le quedó otra que decirle

-no te muevas- dijo este para enganchar

Itachi luego de engancharle al rubio salió corriendo hacia donde le había dicho este que estaba, dejando sorprendidos a todos a los que le pasaba por arlado

Mientras sasuke estaba caminando por los pasillos y se encontró al conserje, limpiando un charco de pintura negra en el piso

-que paso aquí- le pregunto este al conserje

-al parecer le hicieron una broma a un estudiante del campus-

-broma?-

-sí, le tiraron un bote de pintura encima-

-quien gastaría una broma tan infantil como esa-

-unos dicen que vieron a una señorita fea con el pelo rosado, en el segundo piso- dijo apuntando donde decía

*sakura* pensó el azabache * a quien le habrá gastado esa broma tan estúpida*

-sabes a quien se le gasto la bromita-

-no sé pero el estudiante de allí-dijo señalando a un estudiante que resulto ser Lee-estaba aquí antes que yo llegara a lo mejor él sabe-

-gracias- dijo el azabache para irse

Nunca le había gustado meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero esta vez algo le mataba la curiosidad, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Lee- llamo este, mientras el llamado giraba la cabeza

-capitán que hace por acá-

Sasuke evadió esa pregunta y se apresuró a preguntar lo que debía

-sabes a quien sakura le gasto la broma-

-sakura? Así que fue sakura-san…y yo que la respetaba- decía este con algo de rencor

-porque lo dices-

-porque a quien le jugo la bromita fue a naruto-kun-

-como!-

-si-

-maldición- dijo este para correr

-gracias por todo lee- le dijo antes de doblar la esquina

*maldición* volvió a repetir mientras corría buscando al rubio

-Naru-chan- grito itachi al llegar y encontrar al rubio en sentado en el piso con la cabeza en sus rodillas, al parecer llorando

Itachi camino hacia él, notando que este estaba con la mayoría de su cuerpo, lleno de pintura, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de este.

-Naru-chan que te paso?-le pregunto

-sniff,sniff-

-Naruto Namikaze- dijo itachi con una sonrisa

Naruto al escuchar como lo habían llamado levanto la vista viendo como itachi estaba sonriendo, pero sinceramente.

-como me llamaste- pregunto este nervioso y asustado

-Naruto Namikaze no es ese tu verdadero nombre?- dijo tocándole los cabellos

-como lo sabes?- decía este volviendo a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas

-naruto mírame…no sé porque te cambiaste el apellido y dices que eres un varón, pero te apoyare- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio

Naruto no sabía si confiar en él, pero algo en itachi le hacía confiar en ese moreno

-como lo supiste- dijo ya en más confianza

-como no lo voy a saber si es muy obvio- dijo haciendo que el otro se sonrojara e hiciera un tierno puchero

-claro que no!- dijo este levantándose

-a no y como lo supe- decía este divertido haciendo que una aura depresiva enrollara al rubio

-…-

-no te preocupes no se nota mucho…aunque lo note porque me paso con los donceles día y noche y por eso vi algo en ti diferente-le contaba este- así que fui a la oficina de mi padre y busque tu expediente, pero algo no me convencía así que llame a la universidad konoha y me dijeron allá que era un doncel y de paso cogí tu número de celular-

-…-

-sé que no quieres decir nada, pero ven acompáñame-dijo levantándolo del brazo

Cuando itachi intento levantarlo, naruto se levantó pero al dar el primer paso, flaqueo, casi cayéndose, dejando a itachi preocupado y por suerte lo cogió

-estas bien-

-si-

-no me convences- dijo para cogerlo en estilo princesita

-suéltame! Te vas a machar-

-claro que no…además no me importa-

-peso mucho-

-esa ni tú misma te la crees-

Naruto dejo de discutir con el moreno, para pasarle los brazos por el cuello para no caerse, mientras itachi caminaba por todo el campus con este en sus brazos

Mientras sasuke, ya había recorrido más del 92% del campus, buscando al rubio y este que no daba indicios de aparecer.

-esto no puede estar pasando…donde estas dobe-dijo para mirar hacia donde estaba mirando las demás personas, encontrándose con su hermano

-ita…- lo iba a llamar pero al ver bien, se quedó sorprendido

*no puede ser* pensó al ver a itachi con el rubio entre sus brazos

Sasuke sabía que su hermano no era ni raro ni doncel, solo hacia las cosas que hacía por molestarlo a él y a su padre, además que le gustaban los rubios en especial un doncel llamado deidara, según sabia este se había formado el equipo de animadoras para donceles y chicas, para poder estar cerca de ese rubio, pero ahora que lo veía bien estaba con SU rubio, pensaba este

-hump- dijo para irse enojado hacia su habitación

*yo buscándote... y tu de lo mas bien con mi aniki*

-ya estoy aquí a sí que a buscar a naru- dijo un pelirrojo acabando de entrar al campus de la universidad

-espero encontrármelo pronto-

Itachi ya había llegado hasta su apartamento, este no estaba ni el área de donceles ni en el varón, si no ubicado en el aula de profesores

-esta es tu habitación-

-si te gusta-

-si-

Así empezaron a hablar, itachi le mencionaba porque hacia las cosas que hacía y porque era el capitán del equipo de animadoras, mientras Naru le había contado porque estaba en la universidad y eso, en la conversación, itachi le indico donde estaba el baño y le ofreció ropa para que se quitara toda esa pintura que llevaba encima.

El rubio no quería al principio, pero después acepto la ayuda de itachi, metiéndose a bañar, una vez salió con la ropa de itachi, se quedó mirando al espejo

-itachi-san esta ropa es tuya?-pregunto este, la ropa le quedaba exacta y itachi parecía ser más grande que este

-no, es de mi ototo cuando era más pequeño- dijo este como si nada

-como!- decía el rubio, y ahora que miraba bien, tenía una camisa azul con el símbolo de la familia uchiha en su espalda y un pantalón blanco corto.

*como no vi el símbolo si es enorme…además siempre huele tan bien la ropa del capitán*

-te vez bien- dijo el moreno al ver al rubio con la ropa de su ototo

Al rato comenzó a sonar el celular de Naru, este lo contesto, llevándose la sorpresa que gaara ya estaba en el campus, Naru no sabía cómo explicarle donde estaban, así que itachi cogió el teléfono, indicándole exactamente donde estaban para que este pudiera llegar lo antes posible.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 15 minutos desde que itachi le había dicho dónde estaban y el pelirrojo no se le veía ni un mechón de su cabello, así que decidieron ir a buscarlo pero antes de salir un pelirrojo llegaba de lo más campante

-Gaara!-grito Naru, corriendo a abrazarlo

-Naru como estas-

-bien-

-ahora si a lo que vine, buscaremos a quien te hizo eso-

-gaara me das mido- murmuro naruto al verlo así


End file.
